


Seiya

by freaky_hanyou



Series: Christmas Oneshot Collection: The Naughty (And Sometimes Nice) List [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Christmas Smut, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marathon Sex, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Shameless Smut, There's a lot going on lol, Top Nanase Haruka, Top Tachibana Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: Seiya:The Japanese word for Christmas Eve.AlsoSeiya:A Japanese play on words for how lots of couples have a lot of sex on Christmas Eve.In which Makoto and Haruka spend their first Christmas Eve together as an official couple, and Makoto is a bit nervous...It wasn’t that Makoto was nervous about having sex with Haru; they’d already taken that important step in their relationship together months ago, not long after school began............So in that sense, Makoto was more than ready to share this night with Haru. He was excited, thrilled even. But…it was just that—
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Series: Christmas Oneshot Collection: The Naughty (And Sometimes Nice) List [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234142
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Seiya

**Author's Note:**

> So…we can apply the ‘it’s 5 o’clock somewhere’ rule to Christmas, right? Lol the fact that I got the other little random story out in time made me do this epic typing more leisurely. 
> 
> This story is based in a pun, though. Last Christmas, I learned that the Japanese word for Christmas Eve, seiya, can be jokingly written replacing the first kanji with a kanji for sex, referring to how couples have a lot of sex Christmas Eve night (in Japan, New Year is the big family holiday, not Christmas). So obviously this pun is amazing and MakoHaru needed to have a lot of sex Christmas Eve ^.^
> 
> Also as a note for the story’s “plot” (pffft), please remember school starts in Japan in April. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Makoto winced as he dropped the dish he was washing into the soapy water of the sink for the third time in as many minutes. Try as he might, he simply couldn’t keep his hands steady. Not now, now that dinner was over, and it was time for… _other_ activities to begin.

It was Christmas Eve, and he was spending the night at Haru’s apartment. He’d spent many Christmas Eves with Haru, and he’d slept over more times than he could count, but tonight was going to be…different. Special. Years and years ago he and Haru had mutually decided that they were _together_ together, but they’d never actually talked about it—it had been their very special, yet entirely unspoken agreement. But once they’d moved to Tokyo this past spring, they had decided (out loud) that it was time to ‘officially’ start dating…so this would be their first Christmas Eve together as a real couple. And for lovers, Christmas Eve was well known to be a night of passion, an endless night of romance and love-making.

Makoto tried in vain to get himself to focus on the dish so he wouldn’t drop it again. It wasn’t that Makoto was nervous about having sex with Haru; they’d already taken that important step in their relationship together months ago, not long after school began. Soon after they’d become ‘official,’ their kisses and touches had grown very heated very fast: after years and years of stolen kisses and light, glancing caresses, they simply hadn’t been unable to keep their hands off each other any longer. So in that sense, Makoto was _more_ than ready to share this night with Haru. He was excited, thrilled even. But…it was just that—

Makoto’s chaotic thoughts were interrupted as he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist from behind. He felt Haru press his cheek into his back. “What’s wrong?” Haru asked quietly.

Of course he could tell Makoto was nervous. Makoto gave up on the dishes and set them down, turning in Haru’s embrace and comfortably resting his arms over Haru’s shoulders. “It’s nothing,” Makoto said, smiling reassuringly, “Really. I swear.”

Haru gave him a dubious look, not even bothering to put his blatant disbelief into words. Trapped between the countertop and Haru’s all-knowing expression, Makoto’s smile quickly cracked, and he gave in. “All right, all right, I’m…I’m nervous that I’m not going to be able to keep up with you,” Makoto admitted in a quiet voice, looking off to the side in embarrassment.

Haru blinked in surprise. “What? What do you mean?” He reached up between Makoto’s arms and cupped his cheek, turning his face so he’d look at Haru again.

Makoto sighed and started to explain. “So it’s Christmas Eve, right? And we’re going to…to…” Makoto stammered as he blushed, still a bit embarrassed to be discussing this so candidly. Just because he was comfortable with sex didn’t mean that he was comfortable talking about it.

“We’re going to spend all night having sex,” Haru supplied ‘helpfully,’ and Makoto felt his cheeks redden even further.

“Y-Yes,” Makoto agreed, pressing on, “And well, I’m in pretty good shape—”

“You’re in _great_ shape,” Haru corrected firmly, and his remaining hand around Makoto’s waist slid back between them to Makoto’s solid chest before gliding appreciatively up Makoto’s shirt, stopping at his sternum.

Makoto cleared his throat. “Thank you,” he replied automatically before he resolutely tried to make his point once again—if he didn’t get there soon, Haru might compliment him until he burst into flame. “So I’m athletic, but you’re a _competitive swimmer,_ Haru; you swim hours, _days_ longer than I do. I’m afraid that I won’t be able to keep up and I’ll…disappoint you.” Makoto’s green eyes became tinged with sadness upon his confession, and Haru’s gaze softened as he hastened to reassure him.

“Makoto, you could never disappoint me,” Haru insisted, his thumb stroking Makoto’s cheek tenderly. “You don’t have to worry.”

“But—”

“If you really get too tired, then I’ll take care of you, I promise,” Haru said sincerely, staring deeply into Makoto’s eyes. “And besides, it’s not like we won’t take breaks or anything,” he added wryly, his gaze morphing into a sensual leer. Both hands slid teasingly back down Makoto’s chest and wrapped around his hips; his hands cupped Makoto’s rear and pulled, squeezing him firmly while pulling him flush against Haru’s body in a way that was more than suggestive.

Makoto sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, trying and failing to breathe normally as Haru’s lips inched closer to his. Haru’s heartening and supportive words caused the nervousness in Makoto’s belly to melt into desire and anticipation; he felt his worries fade farther and farther away the closer and closer Haru became.

“You could never disappoint me, Makoto,” Haru repeated in a low, impassioned tone. “Never.”

Makoto lowered his head on instinct, drawn to Haru’s approaching lips as if the two had been magnetized together. Haru stopped mere inches from Makoto’s lips, needing to make sure that he was truly okay with this, that he wasn’t nervous any longer. “Okay?” he whispered questioningly, and Makoto shivered as he felt Haru’s breath on his lips, causing them to tingle.

A rush of warmth and affection flooded Makoto’s chest as he stared deeply into Haru’s eyes, clearly seeing the genuine concern reflected there. Makoto wasn’t nervous anymore. Haru would always take care of him, and he’d always take care of Haru. “Okay,” Makoto replied sincerely, and after searching Makoto’s eyes to reassure himself that he was telling the truth, Haru nodded in satisfaction and closed the remaining distance between them, brushing their lips together softly. Makoto let out a pleased sound and did it again and again; arms that had been loosely resting over Haru’s shoulders quickly shifted back, and Makoto gripped Haru’s shoulders tightly as Haru started to kiss him in earnest. Makoto felt heat start to build up inside him, and he leaned his body heavily into Haru’s, needing to feel more of him, needing to feel the passion of his kiss.

Makoto abruptly realized that they were still standing at the kitchen counter. “Haru,” he started, trying to get his words out between Haru’s ardent kisses, “Bedroom…”

Haru nodded and pulled away abruptly, taking Makoto’s hand and pulling him along as he started to walk briskly down the hall. They didn’t make it very far, however, as Haru suddenly stopped and let go of Makoto’s hand; he turned around, stepping back towards Makoto to push him firmly up against the wall. He kissed him urgently, fingers threading into Makoto’s hair as he pulled his head down, assertively claiming him as his.

Makoto moaned as he was pressed harder into the wall, only able to cling to Haru’s hips and do his best to reciprocate his passion. Haru’s tongue teased his bottom lip, and Makoto opened for him, needing to feel Haru closer and closer still.

“Ha—” Makoto started to groan but was cut off; Haru barely gave Makoto a chance to breathe before he was on him again, drowning him in merciless, fervent kisses. Makoto felt himself being swept away, and he welcomed the feeling; all he wanted to feel was Haru, _Haru—_

But they were still in the hallway. Makoto felt one of Haru’s hands stealthily reach for his belt, and he tried to voice a protest. _“Haru,”_ he groaned, halting the progress of Haru’s hand by covering it with one of his, _“Bedroom.”_

“Right, right,” Haru agreed, giving himself a little shake. He momentarily regained his senses and pulled Makoto off of the wall, taking him by the hand once more before leading him into the bedroom. They had almost reached the bed when Makoto let out a tiny, barely audible groan of excitement and anticipation. Haru heard it and his control shattered; he rushed into Makoto once more, distracting him with kiss after kiss until Makoto suddenly found himself reclining on the floor next to the bed. An inexplicably shirtless Haru was straddling his thighs, insistently pressing against his chest with a hand as he tried to get Makoto to lay all the way down.

Makoto tried once again to promote common sense, but it was _really_ difficult once Haru’s lips drifted down to his neck, tempting him with a hot line of searing kisses. “H-Haru,” Makoto tried one more time, and Haru’s lips returned to his, not-so-subtly trying to get him to focus on their love-making and leave the world behind. Nevertheless, Makoto still attempted to make his point in between kisses. “Haru, we have to— _kiss_ —at least— _kiss_ —make it onto the bed,” he finally got out, and Haru pulled back for a brief moment; Makoto could see the blue fire already burning in Haru’s eyes: burning with lust, burning for _him._

“This is close enough,” Haru decided with finality, ending all discussion by throwing his weight onto Makoto as he kissed him, sending him tumbling back onto the soft carpet before shifting to settle fully atop him. Makoto couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle into the kiss, amused by his cute Haru-chan’s enthusiasm. He didn’t have very long to laugh, however; once Haru removed Makoto’s shirt he made his move, fastening his lips to Makoto’s peaked nipple. Makoto moaned in surprise and delight, and his hands slid into Haru’s hair, trying to encourage him to do more. Haru needed no such encouragement, and he showered Makoto’s nipple in kisses—light, gentle brushes with his lips, long, teasing sucks into his mouth, and the occasional rough tug with his teeth. Meanwhile Haru’s hands were not idle, either; one entertained the other nipple with thumb and forefinger, while the other dove between their bodies, seeking to undo Makoto’s belt. Overall it was a testament to just how good Haru was at multi-tasking…and Makoto wasn’t going to be able to take it for much longer.

“H-Haru,” Makoto huffed out breathlessly, his grip tightening in Haru’s hair, “Haru, _Haru—”_

Haru finally pulled away, unable to listen to Makoto’s unfairly arousing pants of his name for a second longer—he needed to kiss him senseless, this very minute. So he leaned down to do so, teasing Makoto’s lips the same way he’d teased his nipple: with an array of licks, sucks, and bites, all designed to scatter Makoto’s ability to think. He framed Makoto’s face in his hands and held fast, not allowing him to pull away even if he wanted to (which he didn’t).

Makoto moaned into Haru’s mouth and held him close in return; his arms wrapped around Haru’s back while a leg coiled over his, pinning Haru in place. But Haru wasn’t in any particular hurry to move or anything: Haru could never, ever tire of kissing Makoto, of feeling his body grind against his, of hearing his encouraging mewls and moans on a sensually endless loop. Yes, Haru could do this forever…but he _did_ need to breathe, and more than just a catch breath this time. He finally pulled up ever-so-slightly and stopped, allowing a pause where they could both fully catch their breath.

Makoto stared into Haru’s eyes, easily losing himself as he tried to remaster his breathing. “You’re too good at this, Haru-chan,” Makoto commented, “We’ve only just started, but I already feel like…like…” He trailed off, searching for a way to describe his feelings that wouldn’t be too embarrassing to voice.

“Like you could come right now?” Haru supplied in a low voice, and Makoto nodded in confirmation with a blush; despite his embarrassment, Haru’s blunt words only turned Makoto on further, only made him feel warmer on this brisk winter night.

“I’d rather we keep going instead, though,” Makoto added breathily, and Haru made a small nod of agreement in return, his lips curving upwards into a small smile. He leaned down to give Makoto one more long, chaste kiss before he pulled away, trying to break free from Makoto’s grip. Makoto allowed him his freedom, and Haru immediately set to work; he stripped off the remainder of his own clothing before he did the same for Makoto, throwing them all carelessly to a corner of the room in a haphazard pile. He then crawled over to the nightstand to grab the lube before he returned to Makoto’s side.

“May I go first?” Haru asked, and Makoto smiled up at him warmly as he gave his consent.

“Please,” he murmured, and Haru felt both love and lust surge through him all the more—he needed to have this man and soon, or he felt like he might starve, like he might die without the feel of Makoto’s hands, Makoto’s body, Makoto’s heart.

“Come here,” Makoto whispered, his arms held wide, and Haru laid himself down upon him, dropping the bottle of lube next to them so he could give his full attention to teasing Makoto’s lips with sweet, sweet kisses. Makoto’s arms closed around him and wrapped around Haru’s shoulders, holding him close as he tried to keep up with the kisses. One of Haru’s hands held up most of his weight while the other went exploring, trailing down Makoto’s side as their mouths moved in perfect sync. In a few moments Haru moved his hips as well, and pleasure zipped through them both as his cock rubbed against Makoto’s. Makoto moaned his approval and Haru did it again, rekindling their passion from moments before in record time.

“Haru, Haru, I want you,” Makoto murmured in a daze as Haru’s kisses trailed down his neck to his collarbone, “I _love_ you.”

Haru’s hand returned to cup Makoto’s cheek. “I love you, too,” he replied passionately, punctuating his words with one more kiss. He paused ever-so-briefly to stare into Makoto’s captivating eyes—eyes that were hazy with lust, yet brimming with love and affection. Haru couldn’t help it, he kissed Makoto again for good measure then pulled away, scooting down Makoto’s body as he grabbed the bottle. He sat up and straddled Makoto’s thighs, looming above him as he popped open the cap.

“Haru, come back,” Makoto suddenly said, and Haru looked up from the task of slicking his fingers, surprised. Makoto was surprised as well; he couldn’t properly explain what he felt in that moment, but he just couldn’t _stand_ having Haru so far away from him…even though he was still on top of him. He reached his arms up, reached for Haru once again. “Please,” he whispered, “Come back.”

Haru didn’t need Makoto to explain; he could plainly see his emotions reflected in his eyes, could plainly hear the summons resounding from his heart. He slowly lowered himself down once again, this time resting his entire weight on Makoto. Makoto’s arms wove tightly around Haru’s lower back, making it so there was zero space left between them. Haru’s non-slicked hand wove into Makoto’s hair, stroking it tenderly away from his glistening brow.

“I’m not too heavy?” Haru murmured in question, and Makoto leaned up to kiss his nose in wordless reply.

Haru bent to kiss Makoto’s forehead. “Alright.” Haru thought for a moment as to how to do this. “Open your legs.” Makoto’s legs parted underneath him, inadvertently causing their lower bodies to press even more tightly together. Haru let out a little groan. It was a good thing they were planning to do this more than once; Haru didn’t think once was going to be enough, not tonight.

It took some finagling, and Makoto had to loosen one side of his hold ever-so-slightly so Haru could lean his weight to one side, but he managed to sneak his hand in between their bodies, following his own torso and hip as a guide until he reached Makoto’s entrance. A bit more finagling, and Haru carefully slipped one, then two fingers inside him. Makoto’s fingers twitched on Haru’s back on reflex; he tried to open his legs as much as he could, all while stubbornly refusing to let go of Haru.

Haru got in a third finger, but he could tell that he couldn’t reach deep enough from this angle. Nevertheless, the tight heat he felt around his fingers was slowly driving him mad, tempting him with the reminder of what _else_ he could put there…but his resolve was firm; he was going to do this right. They were going to continue on after this, and he didn’t want Makoto to be in pain. “Makoto,” Haru said as he tried to reach further inward, “you have to let me go a bit.”

Makoto let out a small moan as Haru’s fingers just missed his prostate. _Again._ This was killing him, it wasn’t _enough._ But letting go of Haru wasn’t something his mind would allow him to consider at the moment; not now, not when all he wanted was for Haru to be even _closer,_ to fill him in his own special, intimate way. 

“It’s fine,” Makoto insisted, his grip unrelenting.

“It’s not,” Haru replied, reluctantly removing his fingers and bringing his hand out from between their bodies. “Makoto, if I hurt you—”

“You won’t,” Makoto said confidently.

Haru, however, wasn’t so confident. “I don’t think I’ll be able to take it slow, Makoto,” Haru admitted. 

Makoto remained undeterred. “I’ll help,” he offered, and Haru’s brows furrowed, not quite sure what Makoto meant. He’d _help_ Haru go slow, _help_ Haru keep control? It didn’t really make sense. 

“Just put it in,” Makoto said impatiently as he rubbed himself against Haru’s erection, trying to tempt him further. Haru could only take so much, and soon he was winding his hand between their bodies again to take himself in hand. Makoto hiked his legs up around Haru’s hips, making it easier for him to line himself up with Makoto’s entrance. He got the tip in and let go, bringing his hand out so he could plant both by Makoto’s head for a little leverage. As soon as his hand was out Makoto’s legs tightened around him, slowly sheathing Haru inside him. 

Haru let out a surprised groan. “Makoto, wait—”

“Can’t wait,” Makoto said breathlessly, unable to stop until he had pulled Haru’s hips flush against his. Haru breathed heavily, trying to keep a hold of himself so Makoto could adjust. But still, his mind could only bring forth one command: _Move._

“Is it okay, Makoto?” Haru asked through gritted teeth, stubbornly trying to hold onto his control. Makoto nodded, and Haru felt a wave of relief and arousal as he pulled his hips back, snapping them forward once again into Makoto’s welcoming body. They both moaned in approval, and Haru’s control began to unravel. He needed more, he couldn’t take it anymore. He moved to do it again…but found that he was unable to: Makoto had tightened his legs around his hips like a vise, pinning Haru so he was immobile and held snugly against him. 

“I said I’d help you, didn’t I?” Makoto said in a low, lustful voice, and Haru groaned loudly in reply as his desire skyrocketed; now that he _couldn’t_ move, it was all he could think about—he needed to move, he needed to—

Haru’s breathing grew ragged as he was kept firmly in place by Makoto’s ridiculous strength. “Makoto,” Haru said hoarsely, _“please_ let me move.”

“Okay,” Makoto agreed, and Haru felt the resistance lessen; he pulled his hips back and forward with another moan, but then he was stopped again.

_“Makoto,”_ Haru all but begged, “I’m not going to be able to take this—”

“Just a little more,” Makoto said as he let Haru thrust out and in once again. He had almost completely adjusted; just a few more moments and he could—

Something snapped inside Haru in that second; one hand dove into Makoto’s hair, tipping Makoto’s chin back as he devoured Makoto’s mouth with his. Distracted by the teasing dance of Haru’s tongue, Makoto let his hold slacken, and Haru let out a cry of relief into Makoto’s mouth as he started to move in earnest, pounding into Makoto with complete abandon. Makoto made a noise of encouragement in response, wordlessly begging Haru to go _faster, harder._ Haru shifted his angle so he could hit Makoto’s prostate, and Makoto broke the kiss, crying out as Haru kept up his merciless assault.

“Haru, _Haru!”_ Makoto cried, his fingers tightening their hold on Haru’s lower back. Makoto could tell that he was probably going to leave marks on Haru’s back, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. This exquisite pleasure brought on by Haru’s relentless pace: it was too much and yet exactly what Makoto wanted…but he definitely wasn’t going to last long like this.

Makoto’s wild moans of his name only spurred Haru on further; he pushed himself, sweat beading on his brow as he plunged into Makoto, needing to _feel_ him, to be one with him again and again and again and _again—_

_“Haruka,”_ Makoto let out one last loud moan of his name before his body jerked, signaling the beginning of his orgasm; Haru bent to kiss him again, swallowing Makoto’s uncontrolled, enraptured moans as Haru kept pushing himself faster, _faster—_

“Haru—Ah, _ahn!”_ Makoto broke off the kiss once more, unable to stop his endless shouts as Haru just kept going and _going._ Makoto’s orgasm seemed to go on forever; he couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything but scream louder and _louder—_

Haru’s hips finally locked against his as he reached his orgasm, crying out Makoto’s name as he spilled his essence inside him. His head fell to Makoto’s shoulder as his body overwhelmed him with sensation, and the only thing he could do was call out one word: _Makoto._

_“Makoto,”_ Haru moaned, and his body abruptly lost all of its strength; he fell onto Makoto, unable to stop himself. Makoto didn’t mind, however—he held Haru to him, cradling him tenderly as they both caught their breath.

After a few moments Haru found enough strength to lever his upper body off of Makoto, but of course Makoto wouldn’t let him.

Haru smiled and nipped at Makoto’s neck playfully. “Hey. How about I hold you for a little while?”

Makoto chuckled at Haru’s teasing before he loosened his grip, slowly uncoiling his arms and legs from Haru’s body. Haru sprawled out beside him and pulled Makoto into his arms; Makoto happily cuddled into him by turning to lay his head on Haru’s chest while casually throwing one lazy arm around his middle. 

“Well, I’d say that was a good start,” Haru said, and Makoto giggled.

“I agree,” he replied with a smile. “Although it would’ve been nice if we could’ve made it onto the bed,” he added, unable to resist teasing him back.

Haru was unrepentant, however; blue fire started to rekindle in his eyes as he replied sensually, “We can go up there for the next one.”

Makoto felt his body tingle in anticipation from Haru’s words. “Okay,” he agreed, unable to keep the excitement out of his tone.

Haru seemed to put his ardor on pause as he suddenly grew serious. “I didn’t hurt you?” he asked.

Makoto’s heart warmed at Haru’s concern. “No, I’m fine.”

“Are you tired?”

Makoto chuckled. “Not even close.”

Haru’s arms tightened around Makoto briefly in reply. “Good,” he said, and Makoto could hear the relief in his tone. He turned to place a little kiss on Haru’s pec before he pulled away, sitting up. Haru followed suit and stood, holding out a hand to help Makoto up. Makoto took it, and he used the momentum Haru provided to stand and keep going, fluidly continuing forward to give Haru a chaste kiss.

Haru smiled and followed Makoto’s retreating lips, kissing him once more; Makoto’s lips were soft and inviting, and Haru had a hard time refusing the invitation. “Your turn next?” he asked after pulling away, and Makoto blushed a little before nodding. Haru smirked and went to kneel on the bed, facing Makoto with his arms spread wide.

“I’m all yours.” Makoto felt drawn to Haru by some unseen, inescapable force; he climbed on the bed, kneeling in front of Haru and wrapping his arms around Haru’s waist.

“All mine?” Makoto whispered in question, his face mere inches from Haru’s. He knew Haru was only talking about this round, but Makoto couldn’t help but feel that it meant something even more, something far more precious.

Haru leaned up to kiss the bridge of Makoto’s nose. “Yes,” Haru said in reply as he draped his arms over Makoto’s shoulders, “I am yours. _All_ yours, for however long you’ll have me.”

Makoto’s heart clenched at the mere suggestion of not having Haru by his side for any reason at all. Impossible. Unthinkable. “You’re mine forever then,” Makoto declared, kissing Haru once again. “Forever and always.”

Haru’s lips turned up in a loving, affectionate smile. Makoto’s words made him feel warm all over, tingling from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. “Sounds like a plan,” he agreed softly, taking one more moment to bask in his own personal sunshine, his one true partner in life. But then his expression turned teasing, his blue eyes sly and playful. “Well then, I think you better kiss me again, right now,” he suggested, “because if you don’t, then _I’ll—”_

Haru was unable to finish his sentence before Makoto’s lips crashed over his, pouring his love and desire into his actions, his touch. Haru’s fingers wound into Makoto’s hair as Makoto’s hands strayed down from Haru’s waist to his hips, sliding back to cup his rear. He squeezed, and Haru’s hips jerked forward, his steadily-growing erection brushing lightly against Makoto’s body.

Makoto pulled away, reaching instead to place lingering kisses on Haru’s neck. “I love you, Haru,” Makoto murmured, squeezing his rear once again. 

Haru gasped, his hands sliding down to Makoto’s shoulders to hold on tight. “I, _ah,_ love you, too,” Haru responded, but Makoto’s eager squeezes were swiftly bringing about his undoing. “Makoto,” Haru panted, and Makoto left one last kiss at the juncture of his neck and shoulder before he straightened up. Just like in their passionate moments before, Haru didn’t have to tell Makoto what he wanted; Makoto could see it flickering in the fire of Haru’s heated expression. Makoto felt the anticipation building in his belly as he brought one hand around to Haru’s front, further exciting them both by dragging his fingers lightly over Haru’s hipbone. While holding eye contact, Makoto firmly gripped Haru’s now-eager erection and leisurely pumped it twice—two slow, meaningful strokes that quickly turned Haru’s panting breaths into harsh rasps. Makoto then gave the head one torturous squeeze; this not only ensured that his hand was now slick with the evidence of their previous round of love-making, but it also caused Haru’s cock to twitch in his hand as Haru gasped out his name in one quiet, unspeakably arousing groan: _Makoto._

Makoto’s hand returned to Haru’s rear as he felt another wave of desire wash over him; he abruptly tugged Haru forward so he sprawled against his chest and shoulder before he spread Haru’s cheeks and slipped one finger inside, gently teasing him at his opening. 

Haru absolutely wanted him to go further. “Makoto,” he whispered, turning to nibble and suck at Makoto’s collarbone. “I want you.” Haru could feel Makoto’s erection jump against his belly at his words. “And it looks like you want me, too,” he added.

Makoto let out a low chuckle. “In a minute,” he murmured, and Haru gasped as his finger pushed deeper inside him, carefully stretching and opening him ever so slowly. 

  
Makoto’s tiny stretches made Haru grow restless very quickly. “Makoto, ple— _ah!”_ The last part of his plea came out as a surprised, breathy moan as Makoto’s probing finger found his prostate; he slowly rubbed over it in little circles, and Haru began to squirm against him, trying to escape the onslaught. In response Makoto’s other hand tightened on his cheek and pinned him against him more firmly, forcing him to accept Makoto’s touch as Makoto saw fit.

Haru let out another frustrated moan. _“Makoto,”_ he moaned as the circles continued, “This is— _ah!_ N _nnh—_ that’s…aa _ahh…”_ Haru leaned more heavily against Makoto as Makoto gave in and slipped two more fingers inside him, finally stretching him in earnest, yet still paying extra attention to Haru’s prostate.

Haru bit down lightly on Makoto’s collarbone, stifling a groan. When all three fingers shifted to rub back and forth persistently over his prostate, Haru could take it no longer. “Makoto, mm _n—_ Mako _to, please…”_

Makoto reluctantly removed his fingers, resettling both hands on Haru’s hips. He wanted to do more, to bring Haru _more_ pleasure and push him to the brink, but he too was reaching his limit. “How do you want me?” Makoto murmured in Haru’s ear, low and sultry.

Haru shivered. “I…” He turned to look behind him at the rest of the bed, and Makoto saw his eyes linger for a few extra seconds on the wall. Makoto turned Haru’s face back to him with a hand before kissing him hotly, scattering the remainder of Haru’s senses.

“Front or back?” he asked once he pulled away, staring intently into Haru’s glazed eyes.

Haru couldn’t think straight; usually, he would never answer such a question out loud—Makoto knew what Haru wanted without Haru having to tell him. But Makoto had him so turned on, so distracted with lust that he answered with the truth on reflex. “Back,” he said breathily, and Makoto couldn’t help but grin and kiss Haru once more. They moved over to the wall along one side of the bed; Makoto turned Haru so he was on his knees facing the wall, his legs spread as wide apart as they would go.

“Keep your hands on the wall,” Makoto murmured before tugging at Haru’s ear lightly with his teeth. Haru moaned his reply before he brought both hands to rest on the wall, bracing himself at a level slightly above his head. Makoto put his hands briefly on top of Haru’s before they slid down, following his arms to his shoulders, then skimming them down Haru’s sides to rest on his hips for the briefest moment; then they continued their journey by moving forward to Haru’s abdomen, then, sliding ever-so-slowly up his chest, finally came to rest on his pecs.

Makoto teasingly pinched one nipple between thumb and forefinger. “Are you ready?” he asked huskily, and Haru couldn’t help but groan once again.

_“Yes,_ oh _Makoto,”_ Haru’s words came out in a long, low moan as Makoto briefly let go with one hand, aligning himself at Haru’s entrance and gently pressing inwards. His hand returned to Haru’s chest as he pushed deeper inside, playing with his nipples to distract him from the initial intrusion—this angle left Haru oh-so-deliciously open to him, and he was certain that Haru was feeling every inch of him very, _very_ keenly. But if there was any pain Haru didn’t feel it; he only felt Makoto, and he needed more, oh so much more.

Makoto’s hands stopped teasing once his hips brushed against Haru’s rear. “Are you okay?” he couldn’t help but ask, and Haru nodded over and over again, his breathing quickening in anticipation.

“Makoto, _go,”_ Haru begged, and he moaned encouragingly as Makoto pulled his hips back, thrusting into Haru with one long, fluid stroke. Haru gasped in surprise as Makoto quickly did it again, this time grazing teasingly against his prostate, over and over. Haru’s hands curled against the wall at the sensation; if Makoto acted this way, Haru wasn’t going to last long at all. “Makoto, _stop,_ not there, not yet— _ah, ah **n…”**_ His plea trailed off in a low, fevered moan as Makoto stayed deep within him, grinding against his prostate again and again. 

“I think I’ll make you come just like this,” Makoto said suddenly in Haru’s ear, his breath tickling its sensitive shell.

“Wha— ** _Ah!”_** Haru didn’t have time to ask before Makoto started thrusting again, his every movement carefully aimed at Haru’s prostate; Haru’s cries grew louder as the pleasure rocked through him, destroying any other thought, any other feeling but the pleasure of—

_“Makoto, Mako **to,** _I need…I _need…”_ One of Haru’s hands started to slide down the wall, edging towards his now-weeping cock. Makoto quickly caught it and brought it back up the wall, covering both of Haru’s hands with his. Haru moaned in helpless abandon, realizing that his hands were pinned.

“Not this time, Haru,” Makoto murmured, enjoying seeing Haru shiver every time his lips brushed his ear, “This time, we’re trying it this way.” His movements were relentless in their speed and accuracy, and Haru bucked wildly against him—but whether it was to escape or draw closer, even Haru couldn’t be sure.

“Makoto I can’t, I—slow _down_ it’s—ah, _ahh, Makoto—!”_ Makoto felt Haru’s insides clamp down on him in orgasm but he kept going, heedless of Haru’s loud shouts of pleasure; he was so _close._ Haru only grew louder and _louder,_ and the addicting cries of Makoto’s name were music to his ears as Makoto just kept going and going and—

Makoto finally felt his body tense, and with one last powerful thrust he released inside him, keeping his cock buried within Haru’s tight heat. He moaned Haru’s name, completely lost to the sensation of intense spasms massaging his cock, draining him of everything he had. His hands on Haru’s tightened for a few more endless moments of ecstasy before they slackened completely, and his body abruptly lost all strength; he pulled out of Haru and collapsed, falling back onto the bed in a boneless heap, panting heavily.

Haru clutched at the wall as he tried and failed to catch his breath. Makoto had just driven him to an orgasm like he’d never felt before; each of Makoto’s devastating thrusts had sent Haru’s body spiraling out of his control, to the point where he'd been able to do nothing but hold on as the pleasure sizzled through his body, taking hold of his senses in a way that had left him breathless and shaking.

  
But even so, now that Makoto had pulled away Haru was left wanting more, needing _more._ His aching, still-rock-hard erection screamed for release, and Makoto was going to give it to him.

_Now._

Makoto lay on the bed with his eyes closed; his breathing had evened out a bit, enough for him to let out a small chuckle. “Okay, now I’m a little tired— _wah!”_ Makoto let out an ungainly squawk of surprise as Haru suddenly jumped him; he feverishly bent Makoto’s legs up towards his chest, briefly letting go with one hand to line his cock up with Makoto’s waiting entrance. He didn’t hesitate, and with one brisk thrust he was in him, starting up a punishing rhythm that had Makoto shuddering beneath him even as he tried to protest.

“A- _Ah,_ Haru, what—but you already— _aaah…”_ Makoto couldn’t form a proper sentence as Haru continued to pound into his still overly-sensitive body. Makoto jerked and twisted, but Haru held his legs open, preventing him from slowing Haru’s pace.

Makoto was still trying to make sense of what was happening, but Haru’s persistent thrusts were _very_ distracting. “Haru,” he managed to huff out, “Didn’t you…just—” His words broke off into a loud moan as Haru angled his hips to torment Makoto’s prostate. _“Haru!_ Haru not there, not yet, I just— _nngh!”_

But Haru kept driving into him, pleasuring him until his erection slowly returned. Haru briefly let go again to help it along, teasing the tip and stroking it with a practiced hand. Makoto gripped the sheets, tossing his head side to side on the pillow as Haru kept up with his delicious torture. His eyes were a tiny bit crazed, mad with desire for the man below him. He needed more of Makoto, always _more—_

Makoto’s orgasm took him by surprise; it came over him fast and hard, and the intensity was only driven higher and higher by each of Haru’s enthusiastic thrusts. With a loud shout of Haru’s name his body went into overdrive, his cock spilling whatever he had left over his stomach.

“Haru, _Haru—!”_ Makoto’s erotic cries brought Haru to the edge, and he let out a long groan; he was so close, so _close—_

He grazed Makoto’s prostate one more time, and Makoto’s entire body jolted, spasming in pleasure. 

_“Haruka,”_ Makoto said in a breathless, desperate moan with what little oxygen he had left, and that was all it took; Haru rocked forward into his release, his grip tight under Makoto’s knees, pushing his thighs back just a _little_ bit more.

“Oh god, _Makoto,”_ Haru cried out as he spent himself inside him, his every muscle quivering in ecstasy from the indescribable pleasure that only Makoto could give him. He haphazardly jerked forward into him a few more times, trying to prolong both of their climaxes, but his strength soon gave out. He let go of Makoto’s legs and fell forward on top of him, his cheek resting on Makoto’s chest as he panted heavily.

Makoto found his voice first. “Haru…didn’t you…”

Makoto’s question trailed off, however; now that their passion had cooled for the time being, he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“I’ve never came like that before,” Haru admitted for him, and Makoto blushed at the confirmation. Haru turned his head to look at Makoto, propping his chin up on his sternum. “We’ll have to do that again.”

Makoto nodded his agreement before he laughed weakly. “It’ll have to be later, though; now I _really_ can’t move,” he said with a self-deprecating smile.

In response, Haru gently pulled out of him and scooted upwards, tenderly bathing Makoto’s face in soft butterfly kisses. Makoto laughed happily, and Haru closed his lips over his, contentedly sharing kiss after languid kiss.

Makoto made a low, pleased sound as his arms wrapped around Haru’s hips. “Mmm, this is nice.”

Haru agreed by giving Makoto another kiss. He would gladly spend an entire night cuddled up close to Makoto, doing nothing but exchanging warm kisses and soft sighs. But on this particular night, however, Haru had other plans. He kissed Makoto’s lips a few more times for good measure before his lips journeyed on to his jaw, neck, shoulder—Haru’s kisses traveled down Makoto’s chest and abdomen as he scooted back down Makoto’s body, moving lower and lower still…

Makoto could see what he was doing and let out a groan. He wanted to keep going too, _right now,_ but he still couldn’t move. This is what he’d been afraid of. “Haru, Haru, I’m sorry…I still can’t move.”

Haru didn’t give Makoto any time to feel ashamed; instead he swung a leg over Makoto’s upper thighs, straddling him as he looked down upon him. “Don’t worry,” Haru said, and a tiny, lascivious smirk took over his features as he continued, “You just lie there, and _I’ll take care of you.”_ Makoto’s eyes widened as Haru lined his cock up with his and wrapped a hand around them, pumping slowly. Makoto let out another low groan in response, but he couldn’t really do anything else; he could only press his head back into the pillow. He wasn’t ready yet, and neither was Haru…but Haru was stubborn, and he kept up his gentle strokes, patient and consistent. Eventually Makoto felt his body begin to react, and he watched as his erection impossibly hardened once more under Haru’s attentive care. Satisfied, Haru let go and raised up onto his knees, shifting so that he hovered over Makoto’s erection. He balanced by keeping one hand on Makoto’s abdomen as the other reached back, pressing the head of Makoto’s erection into his willing body.

“Haru, _wait—_ ah, _Haru—!”_ Makoto had lost any ability to think by this point. He could only see Haru above him, feel his warm, tight heat surrounding him once more. Once he was fully seated Haru took a deep breath, summoning all of his remaining energy. With both hands on Makoto’s abdomen, Haru slowly lifted his hips, and Makoto let out a small, strangled moan as he felt the pleasure slowly but surely build up from the friction.

“Makoto,” Haru said on a gasp as his hips dropped faster than he’d intended, and he saw stars; his shaking body was also screaming at him for a break, but Haru would not be deterred. He had only to look into Makoto’s darkened, desperate green eyes to find the strength that he needed. Makoto’s eyes drew him in, drowned him in their love and still-persistent lust. Once Makoto could move a little bit, he brought his hands to Haru’s hips, trying to assist him in his shaky-yet-devastating movements. Haru moaned at his touch and dropped down too quickly again; Makoto’s hands felt scorching against his skin, yet he wanted nothing more than for Makoto to run his hands all over him, to touch him _everywhere—_

“Haru,” Makoto whispered reverently; already he felt his orgasm approaching—Haru was too _good_ at this, and Makoto was too sensitive…He was so exhausted he couldn’t do anything else other than—quite literally—hold on while the pleasure built up rapidly inside him, but he wasn’t about to leave his Haru wanting. Makoto’s eyes strayed down the gorgeous body that stretched before him as he tried to remember to breathe, tried not to be swept away too soon by Haru’s smooth glides up and down his cock. His gaze held on Haru’s erection, which he noticed was leaking more than a little precum. “Haru,” Makoto gasped again as Haru dropped down, “A-Are you close?” Makoto couldn’t hold himself back for very much longer.

Haru nodded, unable to voice anything other than Makoto’s name. He stared down into Makoto’s eyes, his blush intensifying as he purposely dropped his hips down this time, over and over. “Makoto, _Makoto,”_ Haru moaned, pleading with Makoto to help him find his release. Makoto could tell that Haru needed one more push. With the last of his strength he reached over with a hand, taking hold of the tip of Haru’s erection and giving it one strong squeeze on the next drop down. Haru’s gasp quickly turned into a long moan of Makoto’s name as he came, his body squeezing tightly around Makoto’s cock while he subconsciously rocked his hips slightly forward and back.

Makoto’s hand returned to Haru’s hip, holding on for dear life as his release overtook him. He could only moan broken syllables of Haru’s name, trying and failing to ground himself as his body spasmed, filling Haru once more with whatever his body had left to give.

Haru rocked a few more times before he stopped abruptly, using the last of his energy to gently lift himself up so he could fall to the side of Makoto. The two lay flat on their backs, breathing harshly as they struggled to recover.

“Okay,” Haru finally said after a long while, _“Now_ we can take a break.” With great effort, he turned his head to the side to look at Makoto—but he discovered that Makoto was no longer there. He looked down and saw Makoto lying sprawled over the bed on his stomach, his face dangerously close to Haru’s groin.

“Makoto,” Haru asked cautiously, still winded, “What are you doing?”

Makoto gave his spent cock a slow once over, taking in every inch of the evidence of their passion that spread over Haru’s groin and abdomen. He then looked up to Haru, his face a picture of mock concern. “Haru, you’re a mess. Let _me_ take care of _you.”_ Haru’s eyes widened as Makoto’s mouth moved closer to his cock. He _definitely_ wasn’t ready for this.

“Makoto,” he said, trying to stop him, “Makoto, wait, I thought you couldn’t move— _ngh!”_ He groaned as Makoto gave the head of his cock a tiny lick, sending a jolt through his highly-sensitized nerves.

“You did most of the work before,” Makoto replied distractedly, eyes roving over Haru as he thought about where to start, “Call this my second wind.” He leaned down to nuzzle the base of Haru’s cock before he started bathing it in small licks, slowly cleaning up any remains from their previous rounds together. Haru cried out, his hips jerking in reflex from the overstimulation. Makoto was only gently laving his groin and occasionally his abdomen with his tongue, yet since Haru was so sensitive already he felt the pleasure tenfold. His cock struggled to react, but eventually it slowly and steadily rose to the occasion, begging for more of Makoto’s touch.

“Ma _aah…”_ Another moan escaped Haru’s mouth as he closed his eyes, his head heavy against the pillow as Makoto finished cleaning up the last of their mess. Once Makoto was satisfied he started to toy with Haru in earnest, taking the head of Haru’s erection into his mouth and giving it one hard suck. Haru’s hips jerked again in response, and his hands gripped the sheets. He couldn’t move; he could only encourage Makoto, begging him senselessly to _stop, don’t stop, wait, keep going, **please,** Makoto…_

Makoto’s tongue traced the ridge of Haru’s cock before he trailed his tongue down the vein along the underside. Haru gasped, desperately trying to cant his hips towards Makoto’s mouth but failing miserably. He opened his eyes and fixed Makoto with a pleading look.

_“Makoto,”_ he begged, and there was no way that Makoto could resist that raspy, beseeching voice, that imploring, heated expression. He let out a groan himself before he gave in, sealing his lips over Haru’s cock and moving them down, all the way down. Makoto kept the seal of his lips tight as he started to move at a brisk pace, encouraged onward by Haru’s loud, uninhibited moans and long, sinful cries of his name.

Haru decided he must be losing his mind. This was _way_ past too much, yet he felt like he might _die_ if Makoto didn’t keep his mouth on him, didn’t help him find his release. “Makoto, please,” Haru begged again, unable to endure the madness for a moment longer. Makoto’s eyes met his, and he brought a hand to Haru’s sac, gently rolling it with his fingers. The added stimulation combined with Makoto’s sensual green gaze sent Haru rocketing over the edge, and his eyes slammed shut once more as he found himself unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to feel anything but _Makoto._ Makoto was easily able to swallow whatever little Haru had left, and with a few final sucks for good measure Makoto let go, crawling forward to flop onto his stomach next to Haru, his head face down in the pillow.

“That…was uncalled for,” Haru teased once he could talk, and Makoto turned his head to face him, fixing him with A Look.

“I think it was _very_ called for, in my opinion,” he said with a serious face, but that soon broke down; his lips cracked into a smile, and Haru’s did as well before the two burst into good-natured, exhausted laughter.

Makoto managed to fling one arm around Haru’s stomach once they’d settled down. “Thanks for taking care of me,” he said earnestly, and Haru could tell by his tone that he was talking about more than just their lovemaking and Haru’s ardent advances.

Haru’s lips turned up in a warm smile. “Thank _you_ for taking care of _me,”_ he said, before he miraculously managed to lean over, pressing a tender kiss to Makoto’s brow. “I love you.” His lips lingered for a few heartbeats before he reluctantly pulled away, and his eyes caught the bedside clock as he returned to the pillow: it was well past midnight. “Merry Christmas, Makoto.”

“I love you, too,” Makoto said, returning the smile, “Merry Christmas, Haru-chan.”

Haru chose not to comment on the nickname, but instead intertwined his hand with Makoto’s, pushing Makoto’s arm back so their joined hands rested on his stomach. “So…bath time once we can make it there?” Haru suggested, doing a poor job of masking his excitement at the idea.

Makoto chuckled. “Sounds like a good idea. I—” He paused, reading further into Haru’s excited expression. “You want to do more than just bathe there, don’t you,” he asked, but it wasn’t a question.

“Absolutely,” Haru said confidently, “This was only the first round.”

_“That_ only counted as one?!” Makoto made a show of groaning at Haru’s enthusiasm, but they both knew it was fake. Makoto was just as excited as Haru at the prospect of being able to give each other _more,_ of celebrating their love for each other on this sacred night.

Makoto squeezed Haru’s hand. “You might have to help me walk tomorrow,” he said, and he wasn’t joking.

Haru raised their joined hands to his lips so he could kiss the top of Makoto’s hand. “Don’t worry,” he whispered softly, lovingly, “I’ll take care of you.”

Makoto’s smile lit up the room with its brightness and light as he nodded in reply, overcome by Haru’s love for him—by the love he felt for Haru in return. Makoto knew that in the future he would probably doubt himself again somehow, or have new anxieties or fears, but he wasn’t worried—because Haru would be there. And with Haru by his side, Makoto could do _anything._

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> ~~WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~
> 
>   
>  ~~MERRY FREAKIN CHRISTMAS EVERYONE LOL~~
> 
> I mean it’s basically sex with a side of Christmas but….oops? Lol AND if anyone was confused in the middle, I actually did a bunch of (totally unnecessary) research on prostate/dry orgasms to see that yes, apparently it’s possible to have one independently from ejaculation, ie. no refraction/waiting period, either. (Science, lol) When you see something all the time in doujinshi you have to think, hmmm…but yes it is a thing that can be done, if you’re curious: References [1](http://handsfreeorgasm.net/multiple-male-orgasms/) and [2](https://www.ellaparadis.com/blog/how-to-have-a-prostate-orgasm/) XP (These are articles, so you know what you’re clicking)
> 
> Of course there’d need to be more _practice_ involved than this, but forgive me for using just a little bit of movie magic ;)
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much for reading and I’m sorry for the wait! I’d love to hear from you!
> 
> And Happy New Year!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
